Kuning Itu
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Eyeshield 21 FF Award Agustus : Warna - Hitam memang membuatnya terlihat tampan. Tapi kenapa pada akhirnya ia memilih kuning?  Slight pairing doang, abal, OOC TwT


**Kuning itu...**

Summary : Eyeshield 21 FF Award Agustus : Warna - Hitam memang membuatnya terlihat tampan. Tapi kenapa pada akhirnya ia memilih kuning?

Disclaimer : Riishiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Warning : slight shou-ai, CliffHiru?, HiruSena?, AgonHiru? Semoga data-datanya masih akurat, saya udah lama banget ga nyentuh Eyeshield 'orz

xXx

Hiruma Youichi, 13 tahun, kelas 1 sekolah menengah pertama, menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja dengan ekspresi kebosanan yang terlalu kentara. Sebatang pensil bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri di antara permainan jari-jarinya yang kurus panjang. Tak biasanya bocah bengal namun jenius bukan buatan itu tampak di kelas dalam kondisi tak punya kerjaan seperti itu. Biasanya kalau tidak membolos ya ia disibukkan dengan laptop dan handphonenya meski proses belajar mengajar masih berlangsung. Namun kali ini udara musim panas sedang ganas-ganasnya, dan terkadang setan dari neraka pun dapat dibuat lesu oleh panasnya musim dan terpikat oleh dinginnya pendingin ruangan dalam kelas.

Sang guru sendiri, guru kesenian yang cantik dan masih muda, sama sekali tak ambil pusing dengan kecuekan sang pembangkang yang berada dalam kelasnya. Selama Hiruma muda itu belum meledakkan ruang kelas, cukuplah baginya.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang warna, anak-anak. Ada yang bisa menyebutkan mengapa penting sekali mempelajari hal ini?" tanya guru itu tanpa kehilangan senyum ramah. Kedua matanya beredar ke sekeliling ruang kelas, mencari jawaban dari antara wajah-wajah muda yang masih polos dan penuh semangat, yah, kecuali seseorang yang namanya tak perlu disebutkan. Beberapa mengerutkan alis bingung, beberapa sudah nyaris mengangkat tangan hendak menjawab namun tak jadi, tetapi tak ada yang bisa menjawab dengan pasti.

"Karena warna memberikan kesan. Juga sangat penting untuk menggunakan warna yang tepat pada kesempatan yang tepat pula. Misalnya, akan sangat tidak sopan kalau kita mengenakan jas berwarna kuning atau merah pada upacara pemakaman seseorang. Atau memakai warna hitam dan biru gelap untuk undangan pesta ulang tahun anak-anak. Apa kalian sudah mulai paham?"

Murid-murid mulai mengangguk dan memberikan ekspresi pemahaman.

Youichi menguap. ia semakin bosan. Apa perlunya pelajaran tidak penting semacam ini untuk mendapatkan uang dan koneksi. Atau kemenangan dan kemasyhuran.

Ia mencoba menutup kelopak matanya, menutup semua inderanya dari dunia luar, namun pelajaran seni hari itu belum bisa dienyahkan dari telinga lancipnya.

"Ada yang bisa memberitahuku apa kesan yang didapat dari warna, eng, merah?" sang guru mencoba menguji para muridnya. Tangan-tangan teracung.

"Panas!"

"... agresif..."

"Me-menarik perhatian."

"Liar, bu guru!"

"Kalau warna putih?"

"Bersih."

"Di-dingin?"

"Lembut!"

"Musim dingin, ya?"

"Mi somen!"

Semua anak tertawa serentak. Dimana-mana selalu saja ada anak yang selalu memikirkan makanan. Kalau di kelas itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurita.

Youichi sudah mulai tertidur kali ini, ketika pertanyaan tentang warna ketiga diajukan.

"Bagaimana dengan kuning, anak-anak?"

"...dinamis?"

"Matahari! Musim panas! Panaas!"

"Sangat menstimulasi mata. Dengan kata lain, mencolok mata. Dan kadang-kadang suka bikin gusar juga"

"Cahaya kemenangan, seperti yang ada di anime-anime. Hehehe..."

"Seksi?"

"Paprikaa! Funnurabaaa!"

"Bagus! Untuk tugas minggu depan tolong tuliskan semua kesan yang kalian dapatkan dari warna-warna primer, sekunder, dan tersier! Masing-masing warna minimal lima kesan! Dikumpulkan pa-"

Perintah terakhir sang guru tentu saja gagal masuk ke telinga Hiruma yang sudah nyaris tenggelam dalam kantuk. Tetapi jawaban-jawaban sebelumnya tanpa sadar sempat mampir dan mengendap di otak bocah jenius itu. Sebelum kelopak matanya mencapai titik batas menutup mata, jarinya berhenti memainkan pensil dan bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai tipis.

"Kuning ya, hmm..."

xXx

Matahari sore yang sudah hampir ditelan langit malam menghiasi langit dengan semburat jingga tua kekuningannya dan menimpa bumi dengan cahaya kuning tua. Hiruma Youichi berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya, menelusuri saluran air besar yang ikut bernuansa kekuningan akibat pantulan dari langit. Tas sekolahnya ia pegang di belakang punggung, dan balon permen karet pink meletup berulang kali dari bibirnya.

Ia sempat berpapasan dengan beberapa orang di jalan. Umumnya mereka para pekerja yang baru pulang dari kantor, atau anak-anak yang baru pulang dari tempat penitipan. Seperti biasa, Hiruma sama sekali tak menaruh perhatian pada mereka dan tetap berjalan dengan tak acuh. Namun sore itu, seorang anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya masih bersekolah di sekolah dasar, dengan rambut hitam berantakan, mata cokelat besar, dan wajah yang sangat amat manis untuk ukuran anak laki-laki berjalan amat perlahan. Seorang gadis yang lebih tua dengan raut wajah ramah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Nee, Mamori-nee! Lihat itu!" seru si bocah lelaki seraya menunjuk ke arah horizon langit. Kontan si gadis yang dipanggil Mamori itu langsung mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk.

"Ya? Ada apa Sena-kun?" tukasnya. Tanpa sadar Hiruma mencatat dalam hati. Nama bocah laki-laki itu Sena.

"Langitnya kuning indah. Saa-aangat indah."

"Ya, agak jingga juga, Sena-kun."

"Hehe, aku tahu Mamo-nee. Tapi kuning itu warna favoritku saat ini. Melihatnya saja membuat hatiku bahagia!" ujar Sena antusias. Kaki-kaki kecilnya menapaki tepian jalan itu dengan bersemangat sementara siulan lagu anak-anak terdengar samar dari antara kedua belah bibir mungilnya.

"Ah, bilang saja karena Sena-kun sedang _ngefans_ sama Pikachu," goda si gadis. Bocah Sena itu merengut main-main, tetapi lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

Kedua orang itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang sedari tadi mengikuti percakapan mereka dari jauh. Hiruma Youichi, yang semakin tertarik dengan warna kuning.

"Tidak buruk juga..." dengusnya pelan, senyum tersungging tipis.

xXx

Hiruma Youichi berjalan dengan santai, keluar dari pintu sebuah minimarket menuju trotoar jalanan Tokyo yang lumayan ramai. Tangan kirinya menenteng plastik belanjaan yang penuh berisi permen karet tanpa gula dan beberapa kebutuhan hidup lainnya. Hidup sendirian terpisah dari orang tua memang menuntutnya melakukan beberapa hal sendiri, termasuk berbelanja. Tapi menurutnya hal itu tidak terlalu merepotkan juga, terutama karena udara malam yang mulai sejuk bertiup perlahan, membelai tengkuknya yang agak basah oleh keringat.

Malam itu, seperti biasa. Jalan dari minimarket ke apartemennya cukup ramai. Melihat beberapa kelompok anak muda yang duduk di tepi jalan, entah sekedar mengobrol atau bermain musik, dan para pekerja kantoran yang pulang terlambat, malam itu adalah malam yang normal tanpa gangguan.

"HEH! Belagu ya! Mentang-mentang rambutmu dicat seperti itu lalu kau bisa seenaknya merayu gadisku?"

Suara teriakan, benda terbentur, dan tutup tempat sampah yang berkelontengan dari sebuah gang kecil yang baru saja dilaluinya membuat Hiruma menghentikan langkah dan mencondongkan tubuh kurusnya ke belakang, mengintip ke arah sumber suara. Bukan Hiruma Youichi namanya kalau tidak penasaran terhadap sesuatu yang belum ia tahu.

Dari balik bayangan ia melihat sosok seseorang, mungkin usianya tidak jauh di atas dirinya namun bertubuh lebih besar dan berotot, dengan rambut sebahu yang digimbal. Siluet sosok itu terlihat sedang membenturkan kepala sosok yang lain ke dinding. Sinar lampu temaram memperlihatkan rambut kekuningan dari kepala pria malang itu.

_'Menganiaya orang lain cuma gara-gara masalah cewek? Memalukan sekali...' _Hiruma membatin. dalam hatinya, meski sedikit, timbul rasa empati terhadap rambut kuning malang yang tak berdaya jadi bulan-bulanan sosok berambut gimbal itu.

"Apalagi rambut kuningmu itu! Menjijikkan sekali!" teriak si rambut gimbal lagi, seraya melancarkan satu lagi tendangan.

Hiruma mengangkat bahunya. Ia sedang tak ada mood menjadi orang baik malam ini. Lagipula malam masih panjang, dan ia tak ingin ketinggalan siaran langsung pertandingan American Football langsung dari Amerika di televisi kabelnya. Jadi tanpa bersuara sedikitpun, Hiruma pergi meninggalkan ujung gang kecil itu dan melangkah menelusuri jalan menuju apartemennya.

Tapi kesan ketidaksukaannya pada si rambut gimbal tadi telah memberi Hiruma satu alasan lagi untuk semakin menaruh respek pada warna kuning.

_'Akankah si gimbal itu masih jijik pada rambut kuning jika dirinya, Hiruma Youichi yang mengenakannya?'_

Pikiran itu membuat bibir Hiruma muda menyeringai lagi.

xXx

Dengan soda ukuran besar yang sudah habis tiga perempat di tangan kanan, sekantong keripik rendah kalori di tangan kiri, dan permen karet tanpa gula di mulut, Hiruma Youichi duduk di sofa tunggal kesayangannya. Layar televisi berpendar di tengah ruangan yang gelap, menampilkan siaran langsung pertandingan American Football.

Sudah mulai beberapa tahun yang lalu ia tertarik dengan olahraga ini, dan lebih dari berminat untuk membentuk klubnya di sekolah menengahnya sendiri. Tapi selalu, selalu saja tak ada peminatnya. Padahal jika ia bisa mengumpulkan orang yang punya tekad sebesar biji semangka saja, dengan kecerdasan dan ketangkasannya, ia bisa membuat tim American Football nomor satu se-Jepang.

Hiruma menghela napas. Akankah suatu saat mimpinya itu akan terwujud?

Beberapa menit kemudian, pertandingan Amefuto yang ia saksikan lewat televisi kabel diakhiri dengan suara tiupan peluit panjang. Biasanya setelah tim pemenang meluapkan rasa gembira mereka, maka kedua tim akan bersalaman sebagai simbol pertandingan yang sportif dan baru satu sesi pertandingan benar-benar diakhiri. Namun pertandingan malam itu berbeda. Setelah kedua tim bersalaman, komentator masih melanjutkan kata-katanya.

_"..dan malam ini, kita kedatangan tamu spesial! Seorang anak laki-laki yang dalam usianya yang masih sangat muda telah meraih beberapa prestasi gemilang dalam dunia American Football! The Most Valuable Player timnas U-14 Amerika! Clifford D. Lewis!"_

Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh membahana, nyaris meruntuhkan stadion. Dalam efek asap yang keren, sesosok pemain Amefuto muncul, setengah berlari ke dalam stadion, dan bahkan kedua tim yang baru saja tampil menyingkir untuk memberi jalan.

Laki-laki muda yang baru disambut masuk stadion itu tentu saja mengenakan kostum Amefuto lengkap, dengan hem pelindung. Ia melambai malas, dan langkah kakinya mendadak berhenti di tengah-tengah lapangan. Dan ketika sang bintang Clifford D. Lewis melepaskan helmnya, Hiruma Youichi nyaris tersedak sodanya sendiri.

Rambutnya... kuning... pirang...

Lewis muda membuka mulut untuk memberikan kata-kata semacam perkenalan dan janjinya untuk mencerahkan masa depan American Football atau semacamnya, dan Hiruma Youichi, tak bergerak menatap pemuda bermasa depan cerah di layar televisinya itu, semakin yakin akan suatu hal.

Sepertinya ia harus kembali ke minimarket malam ini.

xXx

Keesokan paginya. Hiruma Youichi tak seperti biasa terlihat cukup bersemangat berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas. Tak seperti biasanya juga, beberapa pasang mata nekad menatapnya terang-terangan, mengindahkan konsekuensi yang mungkin saja bakal terjadi. Tapi tak seperti biasanya, mood Hiruma terlihat bagus. Berkali-kali ia menyeringai pada bayangannya yang melintas saat dirinya melewati kaca jendela.

"Yea, Hiruma Youichi. Semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah untukmu. Mulai sekarang," gumam Hiruma pada dirinya sendiri seraya menelusuri helaian rambut pirangnya yang baru.

Mungkin teman-teman sekelasnya harus menambahkan beberapa kesan lagi di bawah warna kuning pada tugas kesenian mereka.

Kuning itu...

_Mengintimidasi._

_Menakutkan._

_Horor._

_Berkuasa._

**FIN**


End file.
